Grenade Launcher
The M319 Individual Grenade Launcher, more formally known as the Individual Grenade Launcher, Caliber 40mm, M319, is a single-shot, break-action explosives launcher used by the United Nations Space Command, specifically the UNSC Army. It was first introduced in Halo Reach in the year 2010, and was mostly used by Xbox Live Players for Matchmaking and Custom games. However the Grenade Launcher fell to Chaos, during Viral Day, where these launchers were used by hundreds AI's in order to conduct an Artillery Barrage on Players world wide. ''Bungie's Designs The grenade launcher has two firing modes. The first launches a single grenade: after hitting a surface, the grenade detonates on impact with an opponent or after the time of a frag grenade's detonation, in which case the grenade will explode after bouncing off the ground once. The second firing mode shoots a grenade that explodes when the player wishes. This is performed by holding down the trigger, which fires the grenade but merely primes it; it will only explode after the trigger is released. This enables the player to lay a trap if the grenade is bounced properly into position, and essentially creates an explosive with a dead-man's trigger (a trigger that will go off once it is released, e.g. when the player dies). This function is also helpful if the player wishes to fire at targets that are farther away than the detonation timer would normally allow. This firing mode also generates a small EMP field from the grenade when detonated, which can be used to momentarily halt vehicles or remove personal shielding. Like the fragmentation grenade in Halo: Reach, a player will take damage if hit by the grenade when it is merely primed. The weapon utilizes a break-action breech-loading system: after firing one round, the weapon must be reloaded, like many twentieth century shotguns. 'Advantages' *The IGL is very versatile, allowing it to be used for a number of operations—even quick reflexive counterattacks—and has an enormous potential for the destruction of both vehicles and enemies (Spartans and Covenant alike). *The secondary EMP fire makes it easier to hijack vehicles (especially useful against aircraft or slow-witted tank drivers). *Rate-of-fire-wise, the IGL can utilize even more EMPs than the Plasma Pistol (3 seconds of reloading between each shot versus 2 seconds to charge up and 4 seconds of cooldown after said shot). *Players skilled with it can be a deadly force. A direct hit with a grenade will always kill another player instantly. If the player is good at "leading" his/her target, this weapon can be even deadlier. *It holds quite a large max load of sixteen grenades, which can compliment the default 2x Fragmentation Grenade spawn count very well, putting up to eighteen grenades at a player's disposal. *Weapons such as the IGL offer the ability to ignite other hazards nearby, such as fusion coils, nearby grenades (both Plasma and Frag), dormant and damaged vehicles, etc. In some cases it is possible to actually blow a nearby vehicle up and have it land on or nearby an enemy, resulting in a Splatter. *When used in tandem with other heavy weapons, or even with other players using the IGL, it can be an excellent method to quickly wipe out an opposing force. *It can be used to set traps, as the grenade will not detonate if the trigger is held down, and the grenade itself can be hard to spot. 'Disadvantages' *The IGL can be quite difficult to use, and can take quite some time to get used to for some players. Accidents can happen very regularly with the IGL if one is not careful, as the grenades can bounce off of ''any object—whether it be a weapon on the ground, a crate, an angled doorway, etc. *The secondary EMP function of the IGL affects even friendly players, and can inhibit teammates when an EMP blast hits their teammates' vehicle, knocks out their shields, or perhaps ignites a nearby grenade, resulting in an accidental betrayal. *If "Friendly Fire" damage isn't turned off in a multiplayer Firefight game, using the IGL can cause severe ruination to a team as it is quite easy to betray a nearby player and dwindle the precious pool of lives. *There are few situations in the campaign wherein this weapon is the best choice, as every function it has is performed better by other weapons. The explosion from the round is weaker than a normal frag or plasma grenade, and much less powerful than a rocket. Also, the EMP is not strong enough to knock out even an Elite Minor's shields on normal difficulty, which a charged plasma pistol shot is easily capable of. Also, its limited ammunition, lengthy reload time and the fact that a charged grenade is uncontrollable while in flight makes it difficult to use and unsuitable for most encounters. Gallery ''Trivia'' Category:Halo Weaponry Category:Anti Infantry Ordinance Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Fire Arms used in Condemnation Category:Chaos Fire Arms